Never Too Late
by Cherries
Summary: What would happen if Pan were to be engaged *not to Trunks though*
1. Yay Pan's getting Married........

Disclaimer - Its disclaimed OK!

Authors Note - Hi what's up I'm sorry guys I promised you I would have the 2nd chapter of Oh..crap, but I'm trying, It was all done, but like I said on my profile page my computer broke, and while my dad was fixing it he deleted all the text and html files on the computer claiming they took up too much space. :(. So, anywayz enough with my excuses I'm writing the little story because I haven't written anything in a long time, so enjoy :)

~*Never Too Late*~

_Dear Journal,_

_ Its been 2 weeks since Pan announced that she was engaged. Don't get me wrong I'm happy for her, scratch that I'm thrilled for her. The girl I used to baby-sit is getting married to.....some guy........... that I despise--but still, she's getting married, uh...wow... Ok, you know what, let me cut the crap. I just wanna roll over and die. I don't know why I wanna do this, but It just seems appropriate. Don't get any Ideas though, she's my friend--and I'm worried for her that's all, big deal, nothing special, It's not like, like I'm in love with her or something, simply friend ship, that's all, nothing else. Man!, look at me Its like I'm trying to convince someone. I need to get rid of this journal, screw that I need a life!_

With those last written words Trunks threw his journal on the floor, and headed downstairs for some breakfast.

"Finally, I didn't know when you'd get down here," said Bulma with her normal cheery voice. "Pan called, she wondered If maybe after work you could help her shop for wedding stuff."

Trunks suddenly felt sick, what If he'd make a fool of himself in front of Pan, why would he do that now?, he's never done it before, she's his second best friend for goodness sakes!

"Yeah Mom I'll call her back," said Trunks quietly.

"So your going?" asked Bulma.

"Yeah I guess," said Trunks sipping on his coffee.

"Trunks are you sure your ok, You've looked so stressed lately, Is It about the wedding?, maybe you should stay home from work today, then cancel the shopping trip with Pan and stay home and relax," said Bulma worriedly.

"No Mom I'm ok, I'm fine, I'm perfect", said Trunks trying to sound convincing. With that he quickly walked out without even a glance back, then took flight.

Bulma sighed and went back to her cooking. "He's been so stressed lately, now that boy's getting me stressed", said Bulma. 

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

Trunks was just finishing up his paper work when he herd three knocks on the door.

"Come in," said Trunks turning around taking off his glasses *not those nerdy ass one's he wore in GT*.

"Hi Mr. President," said Pan happily as she jumped on Trunks and hugged him.

"Pan, what a surprise," Said Trunks, clearly surprised. "Let me finish up this paper work and we'll be on our way." In a few minutes he finished up his paper work, and he and Pan were on their way to the mall.

"Since when do you walk? what happened to your convertible O' rich one?", asked Pan jokingly. 

" O' rich one's father said he wasn't training enough so he totaled his car," said Trunks with a sigh. "I loved that car." Pan giggled in response.

"So Mr. Bachelor, have you found the 'one' yet?," asked Pan mischievously. 

"What a nice way to tease a single guy like me when YOU'RE getting married in a month, your just mean", said Trunks acting sad.

"Oh, don't worry you'll find her,", said Pan with a prize winning smile. "Its just a matter of time. With that last word she gave him a peck on the cheek. 

Trunks slightly blushed and they continued to walk to the mall until they got there. Then they just walked around and talked.

"So how's your husband, what's his name," said Trunks. "Wait don't answer that question I really don't care how he is.

"Ugh!, you still hate him what did he do to---, Oh my God a bridal store!," squealed Pan as she ran in. Pan ran all around the store looking for a dress she liked, she even tried on a few and asked Trunks for his opinion. Of course she looked good in all of them, at least to Trunks.

"I think this is the one", said Pan from inside one of the fitting rooms. "Ok, I'm commin' out, be ready."

"Alright alright come out already", said Trunks impatiently.

Pan walked out slowly and just stood there with a little smile on her lips. "So whaddya think?."

Trunks was unable to speak, he stood there trembling as his heart raced, he had to say something fast before he'd start drooling. "Y..y..you look beautiful, your gorgeous, you look like a goddess."

Pan ran over to Trunks and hugged him, to his surprise she started crying. "Trunks, you....have no idea, I've dreamt of this moment e..ever since I was little, a..a.and now Its happening,.. my life long dream finally came true. "

Trunks patted Pan on the back while soothing her. "Ok, Pan enough crying, take that dress off and buy it," said Trunks with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Pan sniffed then went into the fitting room to change.

While Pan changed, Trunks stood there in deep thought,_ Ugh, why does it hurt so much, she's only getting married, she'll always be your friend......friend.................._

Authors Note - Ok that's part one tell me what you think Review please! Part2's comin' tomorrow. 


	2. Damn you Trunks

Disclaimer - 

Authors Note - Ok here's Part two of "Never Too Late", enjoy!

~*Never Too Late*~

_Dear Diary,_

_My wedding day, Is like in 1 week, I can't wait! I'll be wearing my beautiful long gown, with my soon-to-be husband by my side then I look into his handsome face and say "I do", That will be the most happiest day of my life. Speaking of lives, Trunks has been a little depressed lately. I wonder what's eating him. Ever since we went to the mall about 3 weeks ago, its like he just died. He never calls or picks up his cell phone, Bra tells me that If he's not working his behind off at work he's at home spending his whole day in the gravity room over exerting himself . Man, he's got me worried sick, what If he can't make it to my wedding, Its hurting me seeing him like this. I've gotta find out what's wrong with him!_

Pan sighed and put her diary in a shoebox in the closet under five other shoeboxes. She let herself fall on her bed for a while. Then her phone rang.

_It might be Trunks_, thought Pan. "Hello?"

"Hey beautiful", said her soon-to-be husband on the other line

"Hey", said Pan almost disappointedly. "What's up?."

"I'm gonna pick you up tonight and were going to an expensive restaurant, nothing much", he said jokingly.

"Really!, what time," asked Pan with excitement

"Hmmn... howabout' at 7", he said. "That ok with you?"

"Perfect, that would give me about 4 hours to get ready", said Pan in a perky tone. "So watcha' doin'?."

"Thinking about how gorgeous my wife would look in her gown, and how every one would be jealous," he said cockily.

Pan blushed and giggled. "Now I remember why I'm marrying you."

"Well anyway see you tonight, I gotta go, bye beautiful," he said, then he hung up.

Pan immediately dialed Bra's number, and someone picked up, but instead of hearing a bright cheery female voice, she heard a dark depressing male voice.

"Trunks is that you, you sound awful", said Pan in worry.

There was a long pause. "Hold on I'll get Bra on the phone", said Trunks depressingly, then he dropped the phone to call Bra.

"Bu--, what's up with him", said Pan.

"Hi!", said the bright cheery female voice that Pan had expected before. "What does the bride-to-be want this evening?"

"Oh nothing, just for you to come over and help me pick an outfit to go to an expensive restaurant with my almost-husband," said Pan.

"I'll be there in like two minutes", said Bra

"Oh, and another thing what's the info on Trunks?," asked Pan. "His voice, its so..

"Cold," said Bra finishing her sentence. "He's been like that lately, even my dad is starting to worry, he says it has something to do with this bonding thing, I dunno".

"Ooh, you know what, I'm gettin' married and that's all that matters", said Pan suddenly sounding happy. "I'm not going to let my self get depressed over nothing, he' gonna be fine, now get over here and help me find an outfit. 

"I'll be right over!," said Bra perkily. "I'm gonna' bring a few outfits with me If you don't mind.

___________________________________________________________________

"You look, wow", said Keith, standing in front of the door eying Pan.

"Hey thanks, you don't look too bad yourself", said Pan.

"Alright lets go," said Keith as he put an arm out for Pan. She gladly excepted and they walked towards his convertible. They drove for a while until they got there.

" This place is so....French", said Pan as she stepped in the restaurant.

"Cause' It's a French restaurant, you like?," said Keith as he pulled out a chair for her to sit.

" It's..it's...nice," said Pan feeling like she didn't belong there around all these rich people. "Its nice".

"So Pan, you nervous about the "Big Day","said Keith. "Cause' I know I am".

Pan fiddled with her fingers a bit. "Yeah..a little," admitted Pan. "But there's nothing to be worried about". _Sure there's nothing to be worried about, your weddings in a few days, you have no flowers, didn't hire a caterer, your man of honor is having some kind of mental brake down and........_

" Hello, are you in there," said Keith as he waved his hands in her face to bring her back to reality. 

"Sorry," said Pan sheepishly. "Did you hire a caterer yet?," asked Pan.

"Yup, I also got red roses," said Keith all proud of himself.

"You said I could decide, I didn't want red roses, I wanted white ones," said Pan steaming up a little.

"Don't know what to say to you, but I like red roses, and its more traditional in my family," said Keith.

"Excuse me?," said Pan getting madder by the second. "This is my wedding to, what makes you think I give a crap about tradition in your family." 

"If your going to marry me, you **have** to give a crap about tradition in my family ," said Keith getting angry. " Like it or not my family **and** their tradition **will **have a big part of this wedding!"

"That is If we have one," mumbled Pan under her breath.

"Excuse me," said Keith raising his voice a little.

"Nothing," sighed Pan. "I just want to go home, now".

"Fine," said Keith sounding irritated. He asked for the bill, paid it then got up and left.

_Stupid asshole, _thought Pan as she got up and headed to the car. For the rest of the night the didn't stay a word to each other, till he dropped Pan home and she muttered bye to him.

"Sweetie, why are you home so early," said Videl.

Pan felt so frustrated and angry she didn't bother answering, she went straight to her room and closed the door. She took off her dress, put on her PJ's and and let herself fall on her bead. She then decided to call Bra.

"Hello," said Bra as she picked up the phone. 

"Hi," sighed Pan. "What's up?."

"Uh oh! You got something to tell me," said Bra jokingly. "Spill it!"

"Me and Keith got into a little fight," said Pan. "He and his family are practically in charge of the whole friggin wedding, I'm surprised I got to choose the man of honor."

"Speakin'a' man of honor, I don't think Trunks will be up to it, he's been in a mess lately," said Bra sadly. "Now that he's off from work all he does is train, its scary."

"So what your saying is, that Trunks might not come?," said Pan in slight panic. "What's wrong with him!".

"I dunno, but lets talk about your situation", said Bra. "How' ya gonna solve this problem?."

"Ugh, Bra I don't know, I'm tired, let me stop burdening you with my problems, ok?," said Pan in frustration. "Bye."

"Ok, bye", said Bra. Then they hung up.

Pan went in to the closet got her diary and a gel pen and started writing..

_ Yet another crazy day for Son Pan. My life is so bizarre, there's nothing any one can do for me, I'm totally screwed. But still, I'm getting married.....I mean that's a good thing. But there is one person I can't stop thinking about...Trunks...That purple haired freak is making life miserable for me even though I haven't seen him in more than 3 weeks. This is not normal for him, he's usually so happy, hardly anything can get him depressed, and now....he's a wreck. I can't imagine getting married and Trunks not being there, that would be the worst thing that could happen, he's like my best friend not to mention my childhood crush.....ok I wouldn't call It a crush I'd call it an obsession, but still, I can't see my self getting married without Trunks there, It would just feel.....wrong, but why am I making such a big deal Its not like he's the groom.. ..I...could get married without him. Man! damn you Trunks!_

Pan got tired and put her diary under her bead, and tried to fall asleep, but all she could think about was Trunks.

Authors Note - There it goes, remember review!!


	3. Reminence

Disclaimer - 

Authors Note - Hey I'm back!, not that anybody cares, BECAUSE FF.NET REFUSES TO PUT MY DAMNED FANFIC ON THE STINKIN' WEBSITE, WHY YOU ASK?, I DUNNO, I SIMPLY DO NOT KNOW, I MEAN IS IT THAT BAD THAT IT CANT BE PUT ON A WEBSITE!!!!!!!, I HAVE SEEN CRAP THAT SHOULDN'T EVEN BE CONSIDERED AS FANFICS THAT THEY PUT UP ON THE WEBSITE! ARRRRGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!::pants loudly::......::clears throat::.. anywayz I would like to thank the following people who reviewed my story....

Fluffy

**BUNNY**

**SAIYAN SERPENT**

Mooney 

Thank you guys so much!!, you are very appreciated :), and now to my story (which is unworthy to be put on the website by the way)

P.S - I have to warn ya there's a lot of curses in the beginning ^__^

**~*Never Too Late*~**

_Dear Journal,_

_ I wanna f*ckin commit suicide, and now I know the f*ck why, BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH SON PAN!!!!!!!!. It was hard to believe at first, but now its clear to me, I'm going insane. And the best part is she's gettin' married TODAY!!!!. My Life is a f*ckin hell hole isn't it?. But I'm coping I'm doing fine, yeah trainin' my ass of in the hell room completely ignoring my parents, but It could be worse I could be tellin' them to go f*ck themselves, which is what they do half the time. What was that?, ya wanna know why I'm being such a damned potty mouth, well Its because I'm drunk, I'm so F*ckin stoned right now I'm surprised I could write, I guess you would understand. OF COURSE YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND YOUR A FRIGGIN DAMNED ASS BOOK!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Trunks was so angry he ripped the book into little pieces. He sat down in the corner of his bed and held his head. He had the worst headache. He was so confused, angry, and, hurt.

"Pan.........you have no idea what your doing to me.......,"he whispered to no one in particular.

He picked up the bottle of whine next to his chair poured it down his throat then collapsed on his bed.

"Trunks,...um are you going to the wedding?," asked Bulma as she peeked through the door. 

"Mom.....do I look like I'm going to a wedding.........," whispered Trunks with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Fine," said Bulma disappointedly. "I'll be at Videl's house helping Pan with her wedding dress." And with that she closed the door and went down the hall.

That name...Pan...it brought a chill up his back. Hoping it would make him feel better he drank some more whine. But that didn't help with concealing the sorrow in his broken heart.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Dear Diary _

_ I'm getting married today, I'm so happy!, yay, wooo hoooo!!!! and all that happy stuff. Where's Trunks. I can't believe he's really not coming. Now I really don't think I can do this without him this seems so........egh!..Look at me I'm actin' like I need him in my wedding, If he's not a good enough friend to come to my wedding he's not good enough to get worried about._

With that she closed her diary and put on her dress. It was long white tube top, nice triangle shaped bottom, not too frilly skirt, long gloves, and a pretty tiara /veil. She looked beautiful, this made her really wish Trunks was there.

"MY BABY!!!!!!!," squealed Videl as she walked in, she hurried up and gave Pan a big motherly hug.

"Mom. calm down," giggled Pan. "I'm just getting married."

"Just getting married, uh huh, so later on its gonna' be "just" having kids," said Videl.

"Having kids......."Pan thought." "_Keith__ is so into family tradition not to mention he's a control freak...what If he decides to put my poor kid/s into a snotty little private school, then they'll grow up to be snooty good for nothing ungrateful, little brats who'll drop us in nursing homes when we get old and wrinkly, and never visit, then take all our money, and then............._"

"Um, Pan...honey..PAN!," yelled Videl to get Pan out of her daze.

"Huh...what...uh yeah!," said Pan snapping out of la la land.

"Your heads' been in the clouds lately, are you ok?," asked Videl with concern.

"Uh mom, I'm getting married my head is supposed to be in the clouds," pointed out Pan.

"Oh ok," said Videl her concerned look turning into a proud smile.

Pan smiled and gave her mom a big warm hug. "Come on, now help me with this dress," rushed Pan, I'm getting married in 2 hours."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bra was on her was to Pan's house when she passed Trunks door.

"I'm tired of his crap!, he's going to that wedding!," said Bra. She walked in without knocking *she's a bad gurl*. She saw him lying on his bed with his arm dangling on the side holding a bottle of vodka.

"Trunks, you are going to that wedding whether you like it or not," said Bra.

"............"

"Get up take a bath get dressed," said Bra.

"............"

"What the hell are you doing I don't have all day, so hurry up

Trunks didn't even bother looking at her, he just stared at the ceiling.

"Come on now HOP TO IT!!!!," said Bra getting impatient.

He didn't move he just stayed there looking at the ceiling like he was hypnotized to do so.

Bra stood there feeling terrible, what's wrong with him, why was he so cold, so distant.

"Trunks, how could you, Pan needs you at her wedding, I understand you not talking to me, I understand completely, but this is Pan were talking about, you guys were like the closest of friends, why....why," wailed Bra, unable to control her tears any longer. 

Trunks turned his head to look at her, his face showed no expression. Then to her shock he continued to look at the ceiling.

"You heartless Bum!," screamed Bra as she stomped out of his room.

"She can't even close the F*ckin' door," muttered Trunks to himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Dum dududum Dum dududum," hummed Pan as she twirled around in her dress. 

"You look beautiful," said Bra crying, she walked over to Pan and have her a big hug. 

"Thanks," said Pan with a big smile on her face.

"Wow", said Bra as she took a good look at Pan. "Keith, Is so lucky."

"Yeah....," said Pan not sounding too enthusiastic. "I can't wait."

Bra smiled and sniffed away her tears at the same time.

Pan noticed that she had dry tears on her face and her eyes were puffy when she came.

"Bra what happened you look like you were crying," said Pan. "You wanna talk?."

Bra shook her head. "No that's ok I'm gonna try on my dress now, bye." Bra walked out of the room and Pan could still hear her sniffing up her tears. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was now raining, Trunks walked outside and stood there, he knew he was getting wet, but he didn't care. Everyone was at the wedding except him. Pan had to replace him for Goten for Man of honor. He couldn't deny it It did kinda hurt not being the man of honor. But still, It hurt more not being the groom. He stood there dripping wet his heart breaking with every minute. 

*Flashback*

_*It was a rainy day just like this one*_

_"I got It, I got it", said Pan as she jumped around with the foot ball so gracefully. So wonderful, so perfect. I smirked then ran after. She started running away from me, not that she was gonna get very far. I caught her then tackled her. I started to tickle her on her ribs, the feel of her soft skin made me shudder. She laughed, such a heavenly laugh__. How Beautiful she looked, soaking wet as her clothes stuck to her, I fell in love with her right and there. I looked into her onyx eyes those bottomless eyes, It was like there was a universe in there. I had an erg to kiss her, to make her mine. Unfortunately, It all had to end with Gohan standing over us with his arms crossed......._

*End of Flashback*

Trunks stood there unable to hide the pain anymore. He fell on the grass and cried he then screamed Pan's name out loud as If It were going to bring her to.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"O'my gosh.......O'my gosh, I'm gonna die", said Pan. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. "Water...WATER!", she screamed. 

"Panny, calm down, "comforted Bra. "Breathe in, then breathe out,".

"I KNOW HOW TO BREATHE!", screamed Pan. "I'm not giving birth!."

Pan continued to pace around the church, she felt so scared, like what she was doing was wrong.

"You know what my husband's waiting, I need to go," said Pan. She continued to walk down the isle, she tripped a couple of times but she was fine, but the hardest part was standing next to the groom! Pan wanted to scream! 

_ O my God O my God!, I swear I'm gonna' pass out over here. O my God somebody shoot me, _screamed Pan in her head.

"Do you Keith Mishima take Son Pan to be your lawfully wedded wife?", said The Priest.

"To love and to cherish?""

"To honor and respect?"

"I do," said Keith without wasting anytime.

"Do you Son Pan take Keith Mishima to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"To love and to cherish?""

"To honor and respect?"

"I....I..Iiiieeeeeee"-----"PAN!"

Everyone turned around to see Trunks soaking wet. He quickly walked over to Pan, but Keith got in his was so he carelessly pushed him with no effort. He pulled Pan closer and pressed his longing lips on to hers. They embraced each other as they kissed.

Trunks broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, the eyes which he loved so much.

"You....have no...idea how much I wanted that kiss...thank you", he whispered in her ear. "I love you."

Pan smiled and whispered in his ear. "I love you too."

"Mary me," he said loud enough for everybody to hear.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Authors Note - That's it the end of my little story I hope you appreciate the fact that I stayed up till 4:24 to write this. Remember review, Please!!!!!!


End file.
